LOTR with some MAJOR changes Sequel
by Nebula Dragon
Summary: You thought it was crazy the first time? What happens when Legolas of Mirkwood finds himself out of Middle Earth and IN the year 2001?


Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Dreams In The Darkness  
  
By: Kayla McKee and Laura McCrumb (LOTR Originally Written by J.R.R. Tolkien)  
  
"Hey, Kayla? What do you think Legolas is doing right now?" Is how this story starts. Another unusual start to another very unusual story. Laura and Kayla, exactly one year ago, traveled to Middle Earth and underwent the adventures with the Fellowship Of The Ring. Now, back in their own time, the two girls found themselves thinking longingly of their Middle-Earth friends.  
  
"I don't know. I miss them so much!!" Replied Kayla, staring at the TV screen, which was showing the first Lord Of The Rings movie, "would they even recognize us now??"  
  
Laura grinned. "Well....... They'd recognize me, but you're so tall now....."  
  
"Hey!" Said Kayla in mock anger, "you're not that short anymore yourself."  
  
Laura smiled innocently, "well, I wish we could see them all. What I wouldn't give to talk to Legolas again...."  
  
"I know... me too...." Sighed Kayla. She looked around, "Did I hear the doorbell?"  
  
A voice from the hallway called, "Hey!! Laura! Anybody home??"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In Mirkwood Forest, the second year of the Fourth Age. Legolas, the elfin prince of Mirkwood, now Greenwood, sat staring off into space. "It's been almost a year since Laura and Kayla left.... I never really got to say goodbye...... It seems like an eternity. What I would not give to see them again."  
  
Legolas heard a noise behind him and turned to see a bright white light speeding towards him. Before he could react, it was upon him and he was engulfed in the blinding light.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kayla picked up a binder with a picture of Orlando Bloom as Legolas on the cover. "I miss Legolas so much...." Said Kayla, hugging it tightly.  
  
"Yeah..." Replied Laura, going to out into the hallway, "Oh! Jacqui! I forgot! Hey, JT!!!"  
  
Kayla was suddenly snapped back to reality by a blinding flash of white light. She covered her eyes. Then the light faded to show someone falling onto her friend's bed then toppling to the floor with a groan.  
  
Kayla looked down at the tall man with short black hair wearing a mossy brown cloak over soft green tunic and pants.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Kayla screamed, "LAURA!!!!"  
  
Laura ran into the room, looking bewildered. "What??" She saw the figure lying on the floor beside her bed and her eyes widened.  
  
"There was a flash and Orlando just fell out of the sky!!" Said Kayla, sounding both breathless and excited.  
  
Laura bent to roll over the person lying motionless on the floor. Both girls took a long look at the face, taking in the beautiful chiseled features and perfectly pointed ears. Pointed ears......  
  
"Oh my god.... that's not Orli...." Murmured Laura.  
  
"It's.... Legolas!!" Exclaimed Kayla, helping Laura lift the elf onto the couch.  
  
Legolas opened his deep blue eyes, and saw his two much-missed elfin friends swimming hazily in and out of focus. "Laura? Kayla?" He asked weakly and promptly passed out again.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  
Jacqui walked in a second later, "Laura? Why did you- My God!!!!! Is that Orlando Bloom on your couch????!!!"  
  
"Actually, no...." Replied Kayla, "It's Legolas."  
  
Jacqui was silent for a moment, then she burst into laughter. After a second, she saw that they were serious and stopped laughing. "Really??"  
  
"Laura, I think you should tell her." Said Kayla.  
  
Laura quickly proceeded to tell Jacqui of their adventures the previous year in Middle Earth. When Laura was finished explaining Jacqui still, understandably, looked skeptical.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Asked Jacqui, crossing her arm and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kayla sighed, "If you don't.... then tug on Legolas' ear."  
  
Jacqui knelt and pulled on Legolas' pointed ear. "Oh my god!! It's Real!!"   
  
"Cool, huh?" Said Kayla with a grin.  
  
"Why didn't you guys bring me?" Asked Jacqui.  
  
"We couldn't.... We were just transmitted there." Explained Kayla.  
  
"Sorry..." Said Laura.  
  
"It's ok... At least I get to meet Mr. Hottie himself!!" Said Jacqui..   
  
Kayla left the room and came back with a bag of ice, which she placed on Legolas' head. "I hope he wakes up soon.." She murmured.   
  
"Hey Morons!!" Came a voice from down the hall.  
  
"Uh-oh.. This isn't gonna be pretty..." Said Jacqui. A moment later, their friend, Brittany Montoro walked into the room.  
  
Brittany took one look at Legolas, lying on the couch and froze. "Oh my....."  
  
Laura sighed, "You're turn this time, Kayla."  
  
Kayla quickly explained everything again to Brittany. Brittany stood listening, open-mouthed.   
  
"Ok, now that we've all heard this at least once, what are we gonna do??" Said Laura.  
  
"Can we keep him??" Asked Jacqui hopefully.  
  
On the couch, Legolas started to stir. The ice pack fell to the floor as Legolas opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Laura? Kayla?" His eyes found Brittany and Jacqui first, "Who are they?"  
  
"That's Brittany, a.k.a. Brit" Said Kayla, pointing at her friend.  
  
"Wazzup, Elf Dude?" Said Brit, holding up her index and middle finger in a sideways peace sign.  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And that's Jacqui." She pointed to their other friend.  
  
"Are you ok, Legolas?" Asked Laura, picking up the ice pack off the floor..  
  
"I'm fine, I think...." He stood up, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head, "Where am I?"  
  
"Um... Welcome to Virginia!" Said Jacqui.  
  
"Virgini-" He started to say but stopped when he saw himself in the mirror across the room, "What happened to my hair? It's.. black... and... short...."  
  
"Don't ask us...." Replied Laura, raising her eyebrow, "And we probably need to get you some new clothes while you're here...."  
  
"What about them?" Asked Legolas, looking down at his tunic.  
  
"Well, they're freaky!!!" Exclaimed Brit, before anyone else could get a word out.  
  
"Brit!!" Kayla scolded.  
  
Laura sighed, "Anyway.... we can just go to the mall this afternoon."  
  
"Oh goody," Said Brit sarcastically, "We get to play dress up the elf dude...."  
  
"Um.. Laura?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Oh, Shut up, Brit!!" Said Jacqui at the same time, "You'll just go look at comic books anyway!"  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"At least I'm not gonna be drooling over elf boy!!" Retorted Brit..  
  
"What's a mall??" Asked Legolas very loudly.  
  
"Ummm.... a shop." Said Laura.  
  
"Oh," Said Legolas, "You don't make you're own clothes?"  
  
Brit started to laugh hysterically, "Hahaha, make our clothes.. oh, that's great..."  
  
"Shut up, Brit!" Muttered Jacqui.  
  
"What'd I say?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Um... we'll explain it later, can we just go?" Asked Kayla.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"See you guys later," Said Brit, as soon as they got to mall, "I'm heading to the comics! Have fun with pansy elf!!"  
  
"Shut Up!!" Replied Jacqui angrily.  
  
"OK," Said Kayla, when Brit had walked out of site, "Where should we go first?"  
  
"Hm... a department store. How about Sears?" Replied Laura.  
  
"Well, they have good prices. Ok, let's go."   
  
Legolas sat down when they entered the store and watched the girls go through endless racks of clothing.   
  
"This would look good on him!" Grinned Laura as she pulled out a jean jacket and a Harley Davidson shirt.  
  
"How bout this???" Asked Jacqui, holding up a Dragon Ball Z shirt, "If only it had Trunks on it too..."  
  
Kayla and Laura shook their heads, trying to contain their laughter.   
  
"OK, go try these on!" Said Kayla enthusiastically, pushing Legolas towards the dressing room and handing him some clothes.  
  
"Um.. ok." Said Legolas, he disappeared into the dressing room.  
  
A few minutes later, Kayla, Laura and Jacqui were waiting for Legolas to re-emerge from the dressing room.   
  
Jacqui was tapping her foot impatiently, "Where is h-" She stopped abruptly as the dressing room door creaked slowly open.  
  
"Um... How do I look?" Asked Legolas coming out of the dressing room. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue denim jacket over a flame red long sleeve shirt.  
  
Laura smiled, Jacqui's mouth dropped.   
  
"Heh.. Great!!" Replied Kayla quickly.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Legolas asked, staring at Jacqui curiously.  
  
"Uh-huh...." Said Jacqui, still staring.  
  
Suddenly, from very nearby, a loud voice shrieked, "OH MY GOD!! ORLANDO BLOOM!!!"  
  
"AHH!" Laura jumped up and looked around for the voice, "Teeny boppers!!"  
  
"Run for your lives!!!" Exclaimed Kayla in horror.  
  
"Um..." Said Jacqui, as she ran to the cashier, "We'll take those to go!" She put some bills on the counter, "Thanks, don't worry about the receipt!!" They ran out of the store, followed by a growing mob of shrieking Orlando Bloom fans (a.k.a., teeny boppers).  
  
They quickly ducked into the comic book store where they found Brittany pouring through Dragon Ball Z mangas.  
  
"Brit! Hurry! We gotta go now!!" Said Kayla in one quick breath.  
  
"But-!!" Exclaimed Brit, still looking at the manga.  
  
"Come on!!!" Kayla called, grabbing her arm and dragging her out.  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Britt, dropping the manga and running out of the store after Kayla.  
  
"Teeny Boppers!!" Yelled Jacqui, as they rounded a corner and saw a mob of almost fifty girls yelling and screaming Orlando Bloom's name. They turned and sped towards the doors out of the mall.  
  
"Why are we running from them?" Asked Legolas, easily keeping up with the four girls.  
  
"They think you're Orlando Bloom!" Jacqui yelled back, "It's run or be mobbed!"  
  
"Who?" Asked Legolas.  
  
They ran along the parking lot, looking frantically, "Oh no! Where'd we park?!!" Yelled Jacqui.  
  
"Um... Um... There!!" Called Laura, pointing to Jacqui's car, a red jaguar.   
  
They ran towards the car and jumped in. Jacqui quickly locked the doors as teeny boppers started to gather around the car, screaming. Jacqui put the key into the ignition and turned it. the engine spluttered and died. "It won't start!!" Yelled Jacqui, frantically.   
  
"You know this always happens in the movies when something goes bad.." Said Brit, quite calmly.  
  
"Orli!!" The shrieks of the Teeny Boppers were getting louder, and some of them started to bang on the windows.  
  
"If any one of you Morons scratches my car, I'll run you all over!!!" Shrieked Jacqui.  
  
"Go!!!!" Replied Brit, half yelling.  
  
Jacqui turned the key in the ignition once more and finally, the engine jumped into life. She pounded on the horn, "Let's roll!!" She said, as the teeny Boppers jumped quickly out of the way.  
  
"Um... who were they?? A-and what did they want?" Asked Legolas, sounding very alarmed.  
  
"Um... long story??" Said Kayla.  
  
"...Well??" Asked Legolas patiently.  
  
"Well..." Said Laura slowly, "In our world... you're famous."  
  
"Like a king? Like Aragorn?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Man, this dude is weird!!" Exclaimed Brit.  
  
"Brit....." Sighed Laura.  
  
Kayla let out a deep breath, "Let's just say you're like a God to those girls.... anyway, it's all over."  
  
"For now...." Replied Brit, "He's never going to be able to leave the house."  
  
Laura sighed miserably.  
  
Legolas leaned back in his seat, "I feel bad for this Orlando Bloom Person."   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Back at Laura's house, the gang sat talking quietly in the kitchen when suddenly Laura stood up, "I'm gonna make something to eat. You guys hungry?" She asked.  
  
"I am!!" Exclaimed Brit.  
  
"We are!" Chorused Jacqui and Kayla.  
  
"I would like something," Said Legolas with a smile.  
  
Laura smiled, "I have to make something special then."  
  
"Does this mean more Ramen??" Asked Legolas hopefully.  
  
"How does he know about Ramen Noodles?" Asked Brit, staring at the elf in curiosity,  
  
"Well," Replied Kayla awkwardly, "It's a long story, really....."  
  
"Ok, I'll make Ramen." Said Laura with a small smile.  
  
"Great!!" Said Legolas, "I missed your cooking!! ..And your and Kayla's company...." Legolas blushed and quickly fell silent.  
  
"Oooh!!" Exclaimed Brit with a wicked grin, "I see!! I think elf dude has a crush on you and Kayla!!!"  
  
Laura and Kayla blushed, Jacqui looked up curiously and Legolas raised an eyebrow in confusion, "A what?"  
  
"Lucky..." Mumbled Jacqui under her breath.  
  
"Elf dude likes Kayla and Laura!!" Chanted Brit, "Elf dude like Kayla and Laura!"  
  
Legolas blushed too this time. Kayla, Laura and Legolas looked at each other.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," Said Brittany sarcastically.  
  
"You know.... you remind me of somebody..." Said Legolas slowly. His thoughtful gaze fixed on Brit.  
  
"Who??" Asked Brit, sitting up with interest.  
  
"My friend...." Replied Legolas, "Gimli...."  
  
Brit frowned angrily and stood, "I'm gonna go watch some TV." She said and left the kitchen.  
  
"Go Legolas!!" Said Jacqui, clapping enthusiastically. Laura and Kayla were laughing hysterically and could not bring themselves to speak.  
  
"You actually got her to be quiet!!" Said Laura, when she found her breath.  
  
"But it's scary how much she reminds me of him..." Insisted Legolas.  
  
"Heh, well.... That's Brit...." Said Jacqui with a nod.  
  
"Where'd she go anyway?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"To watch TV." Replied Laura, "Um.. it's like watching a story... we'll explain later."  
  
"So.. Legolas, how'd you get here?" Asked Kayla quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Who cares?!" Replied Jacqui quickly, "How long are you staying???"  
  
"I... don't know..." Said Legolas slowly, and then fell into thoughtful silence.  
  
"Here you go," Said Laura setting a bowl of Ramen noodles down in front of Legolas, "Enjoy!"  
  
Legolas snapped back to reality. "Oh, Thank you." He smiled.  
  
"So, Legolas," Said Kayla, looking up from her noodles, "You don't have any idea how you got here?"  
  
"Not real-" Legolas stopped in mid-sentence a thoughtful frown on his face......  
  
  
  
Legolas saw himself when he was much younger, only an elf-child, sitting before his father's throne in the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
"Father," He asked, looking up at the king, "How is it that some of the elves can disappear?"  
  
"I think it is time, young one," Said Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, "That you learned about your powers.;"  
  
Legolas stared up at his father, his innocent blue eyes wide in curiosity.  
  
"Our ancestors," Began Thranduil, "Had magnificent powers that enabled them to transport themselves to different worlds. But only certain elves have this power..."  
  
"How did they get to other worlds?" Asked Legolas excitedly.  
  
" Some say that stars surround you and blur then fade and you're there. Others say a blinding white light overtakes you. But either way- All they had to do....." Replied Thranduil, "Was imagine it."  
  
"Legolas? ...Legolas??"" Asked Laura, sounding worried. Legolas blinked and looked around to see the three girls staring at him.  
  
"What happened??" Asked Kayla.  
  
"I was just thinking..." Replied Legolas hesitantly.  
  
"So? Do you know how you got here?" Asked Kayla persistently.  
  
"Not... entirely certain.... No." Said Legolas, cautiously.  
  
"And???" Asked Jacqui impatiently.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry." Said Legolas, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. "Wow!!" He said after a minute, "This even better than I remembered!!"  
  
"Legolas...." Started Kayla uncertainly.  
  
"So....." Said Legolas, casting about for something to say, "What have you been doing since we last met?"  
  
"Oh, um, Nothing Really," Replied Kayla suspiciously, "Just missing you a whole lot."  
  
"It was torture for us, actually." Stated Laura, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I missed you too." Replied Legolas with a smile.  
  
Jacqui grinned impishly, then burst into song, "Cause I'm all alone.. There's no one here beside me....."  
  
Laura laughed, "Sorry, Jacqui."  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I was just kidding." Replied Jacqui with a smile.  
  
"Hey!!!" Said Brit, coming into the kitchen, a scowl on her face, "nobody told me lunch was ready!"  
  
"Oops! Guess it slipped our minds," Replied Kayla, "Sorry, Gimli."  
  
"Shut up...." Said Brit, sitting down and beginning to eat her noodles.  
  
"Legolas......."   
  
Legolas sat up, his eyes wide, "Did you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?" Asked Laura curiously.  
  
Legolas paused. The voice seemed to have come from inside his own head. "Nothing." He said at last, "It must have been something outside."  
  
"Legolas, Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting kind of edgy." Said Laura, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Guess I hit the floor a little too hard." Said Legolas jokingly.  
  
"Can say that again....." Brit mumbled.  
  
"I'm going outside." Said Legolas. Standing up, he put his empty bowl into the sink and headed outside.  
  
"Be careful of the wacko girls." Brit called after him. Kayla and Laura said nothing, silently watching him with apprehensive looks on their faces.  
  
"Something's not right." Murmured Jacqui.  
  
Outside, Legolas took a deep breath of the warm summer air and sat down on the concrete steps in front of Laura's house. Across the street, a small line of trees threw shadows across the road. "That voice sounded so familiar...." Mumbled Legolas to himself.  
  
"Over here, Legolas....." The voice was clearer now, and louder. Legolas looked around. Across the street stood a tall elf with black hair and dark brown eyes fixed directly on him. Legolas stood up quickly but then a car flashed by. When Legolas looked around again, the elf had vanished.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was still staring fixedly at the spot where the elf had been standing when Laura and Kayla came outside a few minutes later.   
  
"Legolas...." Said Laura slowly.  
  
"Laura and I have been talking.... Are you sure you're all right?" Continued Kayla.  
  
Legolas nodded, still gazing across the road. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap from down the road and he shifted his eyes in that direction. The same black-haired elf was standing a little distance down the road, his gaze fixed on Laura and Kayla, eyes glittering with malice.   
  
"Legolas?? Hello???" Laura interrupted his thoughts and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Legolas jumped in surprise, "What??"  
  
Laura frowned worriedly, "I was asking if you wanted to stay here with me and Kayla for tonight, until we find a place for you to stay..."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Legolas, still looking down the road.  
  
"Legolas, you're really starting to worry us." Said Kayla in worried exasperation. "What are you staring at?? What is wrong??"  
  
Both girls turned to look where Legolas had been staring, but the tall elf had vanished once again.  
  
Legolas shuddered involuntarily, "Nothing's wrong... You know what, It's getting kind of cold, Let's go inside." He said and headed back towards the house.  
  
'Elves don't get cold.....' Laura thought to herself apprehensively as she followed her friends inside.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jacqui and Britt left a few hours later. Laura, Kayla and Legolas ate dinner together then watched a movie.  
  
"It's Late.... I'm going to bed..." Said Kayla with a yawn, some time later.  
  
"Me too...." Added Laura, "Legolas, I made you a bed on the couch. You should sleep too."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay up a little longer. I'm not that tired..."  
  
"Don't stay up too late...." Said Kayla sounding sad and worried. She hugged him and went into Laura's room.  
  
"Legolas," Said Laura, "I don't know what's wrong but I'm really worried about you."  
  
"Laura, I'm fine." Said Legolas, trying to make his voice sound as believable as possible, "I just have a lot of things on my mind now. Don't worry about me."  
  
"All right." Said Laura, only slightly doubtful, "Good night Legolas." She hugged him and also went into her room.  
  
Legolas sat down quietly. Before long he heard the girl's voices coming faintly from Laura's room.  
  
"I don't know what to do about it..." Came Kayla's voice.  
  
"There's nothing we can do until he tells us what's been bothering him." Replied Laura.  
  
"I know..." Said Kayla sadly, "But I remember all too well what happened the last time he was this secretive...."  
  
"Yeah..." Agreed Laura, "But Saruman's dead... could he have another enemy somewhere?"  
  
"I don't know..." Kayla sighed.  
  
"Well, at least if he does, they can't possibly have followed him here." Said Laura, trying to sound reassuring. Then the lights in Laura's room went out and the girls must have gone to sleep for Legolas heard no more sounds.  
  
"I wish you were right..." Whispered Legolas, sitting down on his temporary bed. "Who was that man? He looked strangely-" He was cut off by a distressed scream from Laura and Kayla's room. He jumped to his feet and ran into the room.  
  
"Oh no..." Murmured Legolas in despair as he stared blindly at the room around him, "Laura?!?! Kayla?!?!" Laura's room was trashed, clothes and furniture lay all over the place and the two girls were nowhere to be seen. They were gone and by the looks of it had obviously not left willingly.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas spent a sleepless night, thinking about the strange elf and wondering where he had taken his friends and what he should do now.  
  
When the doorbell rang the next morning, Legolas jumped to his feet and ran to open the door.  
  
"Whoa, morning Legolas. What happened to you? And where's Kayla and Laura?" Jacqui said, coming inside.  
  
"They're gone." Said Legolas dazedly, "i think they were kidnapped... They're gone..."  
  
"WHAT?!!!? Kayla?!! Laura??!!" She ran into their room and saw the furniture and clothing scattered about everywhere. When Legolas came into the room a few seconds later, Jacqui's face was a mask of shock and fury, "Who did this?"  
  
"I think I have an idea... The only problem is, I don't know where he is...." Replied Legolas.  
  
"Who is he?" Asked Jacqui again.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and began to explain. "When I was in training, my teacher, Niphredil, chose an opponent for me to face as a final test of both our courage and determination. His name was Cahir. I defeated him and he vowed to make me pay for it one day...."  
  
"Why does he want Laura and Kayla?" Asked Jacqui, her fists clenched.  
  
"I think he wants to challenge me. We need to find out where they are, and quickly."   
  
"Well, when I find him..." Said Jacqui quietly, "I'm gonna-"  
  
"We need to find him first." Interrupted Legolas.  
  
The two heard footsteps coming down the hall and they turned quickly to find Brit standing in the doorway. "Hey! What- Whoa!! What happened here? Wild party I wasn't invited to??"  
  
Jacqui sighed, "No, you moron!! Laura and Kayla have been kidnapped by some wacko elf bent on revenge on Legolas."  
  
Brit raised an eyebrow, "Ok, I'm dreaming and I wanna wake up now..."  
  
Legolas sighed, a worried expression on his face. "I need time to think... Try to look for some clues." He said, and went outside to look for Cahir.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Sherlock Holmes." Called Brit sarcastically after him. "Now, where'd I put that magnifying glass, Watson?" She said, turning to Jacqui who promptly punched her in the arm.  
  
Outside, Legolas walked out to the road, looked around, then turned to walk further away from the house.  
  
"Well, well. It seems the great Legolas has let down his little friends."  
  
Legolas whirled around to see the tall, dark haired elf, Cahir, standing in the shadows smirking. "You!!" Exclaimed Legolas, 'Where are they?!!"  
  
"Do you really think I would tell you that easily?" Asked Cahir, still smirking, How naive."   
  
"What do you want?" Asked Legolas impatiently, his fists clenched in rage.  
  
"Oh, just a duel." Said Cahir lightly, "To the death.." Legolas didn't reply but his eyes were smoldering with fury. "You beat me," Continued Cahir, "And you get your little girlfriends back. You lose, they die with you."  
  
"Cahir, If you hurt them, I swear I'll-"  
  
"You just meet me in Los Angeles. I'll be in Hollywood, Wednesday, at the Two Towers Premiere.... And if I don't see you there, I'll kill your friends."  
  
Legolas lunged at Cahir, his fists clenched his eyes blazing with anger.   
  
"See you then, hero...." smirked Cahir, and vanished.  
  
Jacqui and Brit came outside then.  
  
"Well," Said Jacqui, "What's the move? What're we gonna do?"  
  
"We have to go to some place called Los Angeles..." Replied Legolas.  
  
"Oh Goody!!" Exclaimed Brit, "Road trip!!"  
  
"LA?" Asked Jacqui, "Why do we have to go to California?"  
  
Legolas sighed and explained.  
  
"Oh no..." Said Jacqui when he had finished.  
  
"What?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"I hate planes...." Moaned Jacqui miserably.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Laura sat up, her head swimming. She was in a dark, unfamiliar room and she had been hit on the head with a very hard object. "Kayla??"  
  
Somewhere nearby she heard movement and then someone swearing very quietly into the darkness, "Laura? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know...one minute I was asleep then the next there was a tall man holding a knife standing over me, I screamed and I think he hit me with the hilt.." Laura stood up shakily and took deep breaths as her head started to pound.  
  
"I wonder where we are now...." Murmured Kayla, "And why..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
At the airport, Jacqui, Brit and Legolas were waiting to board the plane to LA.   
  
Jacqui could not keep still, she would pace back and forth then sit down, then stand and start pacing again. "Crawling in my skin... These wounds they will not heal... Fear is how I fall..." She stopped singing abruptly, "I can't take this!! I'm too nervous!"  
  
They got on the plane a few minutes later and before long they were taxiing down the runway and the pilot was saying, "Please put your seatbelts on and do not remove them until the seat belt sign has been turned off. We will arrive in Los Angeles, California in eight hours. Thank you and enjoy the flight."  
  
The plane took off seconds later. Jacqui was clawing at the arm rest, her eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Finally I get the window seat!!" Said Brit happily, looking out the window, not noticing her friend's distress.  
  
Legolas glanced out the window then sat back in his seat, his eyes closed. "Wow.. we're really high.... Deep breaths, that's the key... Deep.. Breaths..."  
  
Eight hours later, Jacqui and Legolas staggered out of the airport followed by Brit who was happily singing, "Watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night....Shining with the light from the sun...."  
  
"Gods, I hate planes...." Said Legolas, looking pale.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Back in Hollywood, Laura and Kayla woke suddenly to find their hands and feet tightly bound. But this time instead of waking to pitch blackness, there was a small lantern burning from the center of the room. Looking around, Laura saw a tall, dark haired elf standing in the corner smirking at them.  
  
"My plan is going perfectly...." Said the elf after a few moments, "Soon Legolas will be dead and so will you be." He stared right into Laura's eyes and she stared back. There was something in those Elvin eyes of his that Laura had not seen before. It was a kind of a cold fury.  
  
"Who are you??" Asked Kayla, "What do you want??"  
  
"It's very simple." Said the elf, stretching, "I want Legolas to die."   
  
"Someone here wasn't loved enough as a child...." Murmured Laura.  
  
"What has he ever done to you??" Asked Kayla angrily.  
  
"Nothing a woman would ever understand!" Retorted the elf.  
  
"Excuse me!!!" Kayla's fists clenched. if only her arms were free....  
  
Laura's eyes narrowed in anger, "When Legolas gets through with you..."  
  
"Once I get through with Legolas, he will be begging for death!!" The elf was almost shouting now, his face contorted with rage. He looked at a wristwatch on his arm, "It's almost time. You should start praying your elf-hero gets here on time."  
  
"What will happen if he doesn't get here on time?" Asked Kayla nervously.  
  
"Simple. You die." he replied and walked out of the room, taking the lantern with him.   
  
"He got to the point...." Murmured Laura.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The next afternoon, Legolas, Jacqui and Brit were standing in the center of a crowd of more than a thousand people at the Premiere of the Two Towers.  
  
"See anything??" Asked Jacqui.  
  
"Nah, Viggo Mortensen and Orlando Bloom aren't here yet..." Said Brit.  
  
"Nothing..." Said Legolas.  
  
"Maybe we should split up." Suggested Jacqui.   
  
"Yeah, If I see Orli, I'll get you an autograph." Said Brit and the three wandered off in different directions.  
  
"Legolas..... This way."   
  
Legolas looked up quickly and barely caught site of Cahir, before he turned and headed through a door into one of the buildings. Legolas ran after him, dodging people here and there. He jumped over a metal barrier and ran into a dark haired man with brown eyes.  
  
"Whoa!" Said Orlando Bloom as a tall, guy who looked really familiar ran into him, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Oh," Said Legolas turning around, "I'm so-" Legolas stopped and stared at the man and the man stared back in amazement.  
  
Behind Orlando came some of his fellow actors, Elijah Wood, Dominic Monaghan and Billy Boyd. Billy, Who had been sipping a glass of whisky looked from Orlando to the blonde stranger to his glass, then quickly put down the glass.  
  
Legolas stared at the man for another long moment before remembering what he had been doing, "Sorry," He mumbled and ran off into the building that Cahir had gone into, leaving Orlando Bloom and his friends looking after him in confusion.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Come on," Said Orlando, going over to the door that Legolas had gone through.  
  
"Where're we going?" Asked Billy.  
  
"We're following that guy." Said Orli, "I want to know who he is."  
  
Inside, Legolas looked around then took a set of steps leading upwards. "Kayla?? Laura??" He called, "Where are you??!"  
  
Orli, Elijah and Dom looked around then went quietly up the stairs after Legolas. Billy looked around and saw an elevator and got in.  
  
Legolas reached the fourth set of stairs and ran up it.   
  
Billy climbed out of the elevator on the fifth floor a few minutes later to see Orlando, Elijah and Dom come staggering tiredly up the stairs towards him.   
  
"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Billy.   
  
"AHH!" Shrieked Elijah, who hadn't noticed him.  
  
"AHH!!" Billy yelled back.  
  
"AHH!!" Elijah exclaimed again.  
  
"Shut up you guys!!" Hissed Orli.  
  
"Cahir!!" Yelled Legolas, going up the fifth set of stairs and still far from being out of breath, If you hurt them, I will make you pay for all eternity!!"  
  
"Who is this guy??" Whispered Orli.  
  
"For all eternity...." Whispered Billy excitedly, "What if he's an elf!!!? Wouldn't that be cool?!???"  
  
Dom turned around to face Billy one eyebrow raised, "Ok, now I know you're drunk."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The door opened and the room was flooded with sunlight.  
  
"It's time." Said the dark-haired elf, stepping into the room.   
  
"Legolas??" Asked Kayla, sitting up, "Is he here?"  
  
"Oh, he's here all right." Smirked Cahir, "He'd never let his little friends suffer. But I'm going to make this a little interesting. I'm going to make a grand show of your deaths."  
  
"Li del enni." {You disgust me.} Said Laura.   
  
"Eled Vani Atumno!" Said Kayla. {Go to hell}  
  
"You know the tongue of the elves." Replied the elf, "Very good. Now," He came into the room and pointed a dagger at Laura's throat. "You're both coming with me. It's show time."  
  
****************************************************************************   
  
Legolas raced up the fifth flight of stairs and found an open door leading onto the roof of the building. He stepped out into the sunlight and looked around for Cahir. What he saw instead made his heart freeze for a brief moment. Laura and Kayla were dangling high above him from a crane and he could see blood stains on Kayla's clothes.  
  
"Legolas!!!!" Yelled Laura form above, "Watch out!!!!"  
  
Legolas turned to see Cahir step from the shadows.  
  
"You choose your little girlfriends well." Said Cahir, wiping his bleeding lip, "The tall one kicked me, good aim too...."  
  
"I'll have to remember to congratulate her later." Replied Legolas.  
  
"There won't be a later, hero."  
  
"He went this way!" Exclaimed Elijah.  
  
"Well, considering it's the only way he could've gone," Agreed Dom.  
  
"Come on guys!!" Said Orli impatiently, "Something's going on out there and I don't like it one bit...."  
  
"I'm here," Said Legolas, "Now let them go."  
  
"hmm... no." Said Cahir thoughtfully, "I thought we'd make it a bit more interesting. " Cahir took out his dagger and cut away a few strands of the rope holding Laura and Kayla aloft so high above. "Now it's interesting. "  
  
"You want to settle this, Cahir? Fine by me!" Replied Legolas. He picked up a long Steele pipe and held it like a sword. Cahir picked up another pipe and swung it at Legolas. Legolas ducked and the fight began.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"What is going on here??" Asked Orlando Bloom, stepping out into the sunlight on the roof.  
  
"Look up there!!" Exclaimed Billy, pointing to the crane and the severed rope from which two teenage girls were dangling.   
  
"Hey!!" Called Orli, "Are you all right?? Are you injured at all?"  
  
"All right?!?" Yelled Laura, "Oh, we're fine, dangling from a severed rope, about to be pancakes on the cement, but we're just fine!!"  
  
"We're not hurt!" Called Kayla, looking down at the actors, "Wow... we're really high.."  
  
"You're not just gonna stand there are you?!?!" Called Laura, "Help us!!!!"  
  
"Right..." Called Orli. The four actors raced over and got into the crane. "Anybody know how to work this thing???" He asked.  
  
Silence. Orli looked around but no one met his gaze or said a word.  
  
"Perfect....." Muttered Orli to himself. He pulled one of the levers directly in front of him and the rope, Laura and Kayla fell quickly. Laura and Kayla screamed and Orlando pulled the lever back. He took a deep breath, "It's not that one...."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas heard the scream and quickly turned to look in that direction. "Laura! Kayla!! Ah!" Cahir had taken the opportunity to use his dagger and cut Legolas on the arm. Legolas wiped a trickle of blood from his arm. and turned to face Cahir again.  
  
"You should be careful, Legolas," Said Cahir, "or you'll end up like your friends. Dots on the pavement."   
  
"Are you speaking my fate, Cahir, or yours?" Replied Legolas, "I know where my future lies. It lies with them. Laura and Kayla. They are my past, present and future. As long as they are in my heart, you can't beat me. You lose!"  
  
"We'll see...." Mumbled Cahir. and the fight started again.  
  
Inside the crane, Orlando was gazing at the levers in confusion. He suddenly turned to look at Elijah, Billy and Dom. "It would be nice if I had a little help, you know."  
  
"Let me try...." Said Elijah, stepping forward.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Yelled Laura and Kayla in unison.  
  
"I'll give it a go then." Said Dom. He pulled the lever to the far right and the rope holding Laura and Kayla aloft slowly lowered. "Oh yeah!!!" Cheered Dom, "Who's the king!!!" He turned around, arms raised in triumph to find his friends all looking irritated.  
  
"Hey!!" Called Laura, "Could one of you guys untie us??"  
  
The four actors climbed out of the crane and Orlando untied the ropes binding Laura and Kayla's hands.  
  
"Don't I get a thank you??" Asked Dom.  
  
Laura and Kayla, who were both hugging Orlando looked up. "Thank you!!!" They chorused, and Hugged Orli again. Dom sighed.  
  
Legolas heard voices and glanced behind him. He smiled and began fighting with more strength and confidence than ever before. "In case you haven't noticed, Cahir, my friends are free. And you lose once again." Legolas suddenly feinted to the left, punched Cahir and knocked him down. He placed the tip of the blade at the base of Cahir's neck. "I am warning you now, Cahir. If you ever try to hurt them again I will hunt you down so fast it will make your head spin.  
  
Cahir shifted, his hand went behind his back and he sat up a little. "Guess you got me, hero. But if I lose, so do you!" Before Legolas could move or even open his mouth to speak, Cahir's hand came out from behind his back and a loud bang split the air. Legolas fell backwards onto the ground, a look of pain and confusion on his face.   
  
"Legolas!!!!" Screamed Laura and Kayla together.  
  
Cahir climbed to his feet unsteadily, "You should have known you couldn't win."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Think fast, asshole!!"   
  
Cahir looked up in time to see Orlando Bloom's fist flying through the air towards him. Cahir went flying through the air and the gun fell to the ground as Orli's fist collided with Cahir's face.  
  
Cahir stood, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip and tried to punch Orlando. But Orlando was ducking and dodging every punch Cahir threw. Laura, Kayla, Billy, Dom and Elijah ran to Legolas' side.  
  
"Kayla??"  
  
Kayla peeled back his bloodstained shirt. "He's been shot in the chest. It's not bad but he'll need a doctor. And soon."  
  
"Can we risk moving him??" Asked Dom quietly.  
  
Orli ducked and dodged then ducked again and punched Cahir in the stomach. "Come on Jerk!! You're gonna get a taste of your own medicine!!"  
  
"You won't beat me...... human..." Gasped Cahir.  
  
"Wanna bet??" Asked Orli. He drew back his fist and punched the evil elf in the face. Cahir fell to the ground, unconscious. "Let's get him to a hospital..." Said Orli, going over to Legolas.  
  
With one of his arms draped over Dom's shoulder and the other over Orli's, Legolas was able to stand and the group headed towards the door.  
  
"Not so fast!" Said Cahir, standing and blocking their way. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and looked back at Legolas, "He's not dead yet.. I'm gonna finish him off."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"No you won't!!" Exclaimed Kayla, as she and Laura stepped in front of Legolas.  
  
"Keep away from him!!" Warned Laura.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Laughed Cahir. "You gonna fight me, little girls?"   
  
Kayla and Laura looked at each other then back to Cahir. They nodded and almost instantly Kayla dropped to the ground, kicking Cahir's legs out from under him. Laura grabbed the dagger from the ground and pointed it at Cahir's throat, "Give me a reason...."  
  
Cahir's leg shot out and Laura fell to the ground, the dagger flying out of her hands. "If you needed a reason, you're no warrior." Said Cahir callously.  
  
Someone tapped Cahir lightly on the shoulder and he turned to meet Orlando Bloom's fist head-on.   
  
"You just never learn do you?" Asked Orli, ducking Cahir's punch.   
  
"This is none of your concern!!!" Retorted Cahir, trying another punch.   
  
Orli again ducked and punched Cahir in the stomach. "As I see it, you trying to harm these innocent and, I'm fairly convinced, good-hearted...... um..... elves...... kinda makes it my business."  
  
"Go Orli!!" Cheered Billy, "Kick his..... Elfish.... butt!!!"  
  
Orlando punched the elf again and Cahir fell to the ground. His hand reached out and he stood, the dagger in his hand.  
  
"I told you...." mumbled Cahir, "This is none of your concern. It's only Legolas I want. But after what you did," He stopped and wiped some blood from his lip, "I might change my mind."  
  
There was a small clicking sound and Laura said, "I won't let you do that, Cahir."  
  
The dark haired elf turned to see Laura, pale faced, holding the gun.   
  
"What are you going to do, elf-girl? Shoot me?" Cahir laughed, "You don't even know how to use a gun!" He bent and picked a steel pipe up off the ground, "You didn't even turn the safety off," He said. Laura looked down at the gun and Cahir knocked the gun out of her hands with the pipe. "Stupid girl..."  
  
Laura was about to turn away but instead dropped to the ground, knocking Cahir's feet out from under him. She grabbed the pipe he had been holding and put it at the base of his throat, "Am I really?? And what does that make you, Cahir?" She asked, pressing the pipe against his throat.  
  
"Go Laura!!" Cheered Kayla.  
  
"A monkey's uncle??" Asked Elijah.  
  
"Do it." Smiled Cahir.  
  
Laura pressed the pipe harder against the base of Cahir's neck but then hesitated. She looked over at Legolas. Legolas stared right into her eyes and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Ok..." She looked down at Cahir then stood up and threw the pipe across the roof, "You're not worth it." She went over and, with Kayla's help, lifted Legolas.   
  
Orlando, Billy, Elijah and Dom walked through the door and started downstairs. Laura and Kayla followed Behind with Legolas but before they got to the door, Cahir scrambled to it, shut and locked it in front of them. Laura, Kayla, Legolas were trapped on the roof with Cahir.  
  
Orli turned when the door slammed and ran back upstairs. He banged on the door, "He locked it!!!"  
  
"You're not going to win, Cahir!!" Said Kayla, "Give it up!!"  
  
"I will," Replied the dark-haired elf, "When all of you are dead."  
  
"You.. won't win, Cahir. You'll never win..." Gasped Legolas.  
  
"You're wrong this time Legolas. I will win!!" He yelled, "And All of you will die."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Orli was pounding on the door, "Open the door!!" he yelled, "Open the door!!!"  
  
"What'll we do? What'll we do??!" Asked Elijah frantically.  
  
"We get a drink!!" Said Billy, "I need whiskey!!"  
  
"No!!!" Said Dom, "You idiots, we have to get help!!"  
  
Outside Cahir was smirking, "The elf-girls get to die first."  
  
Legolas stood weakly, gasping for air, "Leave them out of this." He said. He stumbled and almost fell but Kayla caught him.  
  
"Always the noble one." Scoffed Cahir, "Another thing I hate about you."  
  
"Unlock the door, Cahir!! Legolas is going to die!!" Yelled Kayla.  
  
"Not that you would care..." Added Laura quietly.  
  
"You're right!" Retorted Cahir, "I don't."  
  
"Laura..... Kayla......" Gasped Legolas, his breath was becoming more shallow and his eyes grew heavy.  
  
"Cahir, If Legolas dies, I swear....." Laura's voice trailed off and she looked down at Legolas.  
  
"Don't worry, little elf girl, you'll be joining him soon enough." Said Cahir.  
  
"Hang on, Legolas!" Murmured Laura, She picked up another steel pipe, "You wanna fight, Cahir? You fight me!" She turned and whispered, "Kayla, when we start fighting, get Legolas out of here. Fast."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Any sign of them yet?" Jacqui and Brit had circled the building twice and had not found a trace of Laura or Kayla.  
  
"Nope. Where'd elf dude go, By the way?"   
  
Jacqui stopped dead, "You haven't seen him either??!"   
  
"No.... Is that bad?" Asked Brit.  
  
Jacqui looked around then, as she was looking up something caught her eye. Four people were standing on the roof of the building. One of them had short dark hair like Legolas and the other two had long brown hair....... "Oh my god!! Come on, Brit, let's go!!!!"  
  
"Where are we going??" Asked Brit, running to catch up.  
  
"The roof!" Replied Jacqui.  
  
"Great idea! We can catch a glimpse of Sean Bean and Viggo Mortensen while we're up there!!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jacqui and Brit rounded the corner of the building and raced through the door, colliding with Elijah, Billy, Dom and Orlando coming out of it.  
  
"Bloody.... What is with people running into me today??" Orlando stopped rubbing his forehead and looked up to see Jacqui staring at him.   
  
Brit, who had collided with Elijah and fallen to the ground got up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, "I'm bleeding, but I'm fine!!" Elijah raised an eyebrow and she smiled, "Just kidding." Then Brit noticed Jacqui was still staring at Orlando. She waved her hand in front of Jacqui's face and Jacqui automatically reached out and punched Brit in the arm. Then, snapping back to reality, Jacqui suddenly remembered what she had been doing.  
  
"Kayla, Laura, Legolas." She said And ran through the door.  
  
"What? Hey, wait!!" Called Orlando, running after her, he caught her arm. Jacqui reluctantly stopped and not so reluctantly looked at Orlando Bloom again.   
  
"Do you mean those people on the roof??" Asked Orli.  
  
"Yeah," Said Jacqui, "Kayla McKee, Laura McCrumb and Legolas. They're our friends and we need to get up there."  
  
"You can't...." Said Elijah, "That other dude with the pointed ears locked it behind us. They're trapped up there...."  
  
"Legolas locked it??" Asked Jacqui.  
  
"No, Not him. There's another dude up there, long dark hair. Evil type...." Replied Dom,  
  
"And the Legolas guy is hurt. He got shot..."   
  
"That's kind of weird, by the way, is his name really Legolas? His parent's must have been big LOTR fans..." Said Billy.  
  
Jacqui hesitated, "It's a really long story... But if Legolas is shot, we need to call an ambulance..."  
  
"Exactly." Said Billy. Then he paused, "Wait.. what's a long story? You don't mean that... that's not the real.... he doesn't really...." Another pause, "If you'll excuse me, I need some whiskey now...."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Open, Damn it!!!" Kayla yelled frantically to the door. She had been trying for several minutes now, but the door still wouldn't open. She kicked it and tried again.   
  
"I'm not... going to... make it..." Gasped Legolas painfully. He had lost feeling in his limbs and his eyes felt very heavy.  
  
Kayla gave the door another futile kick, "Don't say that!!! You're gonna make it!!"  
  
Legolas' breath was coming shallowly, he figured he'd lost too much blood by now. "I'm sorry...." He said weakly.  
  
Something about the finality of Legolas' voice made Kayla quickly abandon the door and go over to the elf. He had stopped breathing. "Legolas? LEGOLAS!!!!!"  
  
A little distance away, Cahir suddenly lowered his sword, a cruel smirk on his Elvin features, "Well," He said, "That's one down and two to go."  
  
Laura's eyes widened, "You're lying!!!" She yelled fiercely, "Kayla?? Legolas???! You guys ok???"  
  
Silence. Fearful, sorrowful, penetrating Silence that struck Laura to the core. She whirled around and ran to her friends. Cahir stood still and silent, sneering at them.  
  
"Wake up..." Kayla was shaking Legolas, as if he was only asleep, "Wake up!!"   
  
"He's........ dead?" Asked Laura in shock.  
  
Kayla looked up as if seeing Laura for the first time. She quickly checked Legolas' heartbeat. There wasn't one. Her eyes widened and a small stream of tears ran down her face.  
  
"No......." Said Laura in disbelief, "No, Legolas...." She covered her eyes, holding back tears.  
  
Kayla paused then started shaking the elf again, "No!!" She cried, "Wake up!! You were always the strong one!!" She gave him another shake, and screamed "Wake up!!! Open your eyes!! Wake up!!!"  
  
She waited for a few seconds. Nothing.   
  
"He's....... gone......" Laura was choking, trying to hold back the imminent flood of tears. "He's....... dead....."  
  
"God...." Said Kayla, stroking the elf's cheek gently, "Please, Legolas... Come back... Don't leave us. DON"T LEAVE US!!" She yelled, pounding on his chest, "COME BACK!! Please!!! Damn you!!!! Come back!!!" She pounded on his chest once more, in despair and Legolas suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for air.  
  
"Legolas!!!" Cried Laura, hugging him tightly, "Oh my god!! You're alive! Don't you ever EVER do that again!!!!" A single tear streamed down her face.  
  
Legolas winced a little, "Ow.... I think I've been run over by an cart..."  
  
"NOO!!!!!!" It was Cahir, and he was in a rage, "You!!!" He raised his sword and pointed it at Kayla, "You did this!!" Kayla stood but Laura stepped forward first, a long steel pipe in her hands.  
  
"You lost, Cahir! Give it up!!" Said Laura.  
  
"Not until you're all dead!! Starting with your little friend!" Retorted Cahir.  
  
"No way!!" Said Laura, "we're not finished yet!!" Laura advanced again, "Or are you scared, you filthy half-breed son of an Orc?"  
  
Cahir lunged with a terrible yell. Laura Dodged quickly but Cahir kept coming, she ducked and dodged, stepping backward. He was forcing her towards the edge of the roof.  
  
Laura realized this with a sudden jolt of panic, she raised the pipe and Cahir brought his sword crashing down onto it. An intense pain shot through Laura's arm and she was forced back another step.   
  
"Laura!!! Watch out!!!!" Screamed Kayla. Legolas yelled something in elvish that Laura couldn't quite make out.  
  
Cahir laughed and lunged again.  
  
Laura took another step backward and felt her heel touch the very edge of the roof, she glanced behind her and her eyes widened a few inches. "Long way down......" She whispered to herself.  
  
Cahir grinned manically and raised the Sword, "Don't worry, you'll soon have your friend's company in the Underworld."  
  
With a sudden burst of speed, She dropped to the ground and ducked under Cahir as he lunged a final time. Using the steel pipe still clutched in her shaking hands, she hit Cahir in the kneecaps and he stumbled. For a few brief and terrifying moments he teetered on the edge then half turned, his eyes wide and frightened.   
  
As if in slow motion, Laura watched as the dark haired elf plummeted to Earth.   
  
Then it was over and she stood at the edge of the roof and looked down at the lifeless body so far below.   
  
She stood frozen, staring down for a long moment. Kayla walked over and put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. Laura jumped and turned to look at her friend.  
  
"You did the only thing you could." Said Kayla quietly.  
  
"I know," Replied Laura. She sighed, "Ok. Let's get Legolas to the hospital."  
  
The two girls had no sooner turned away from the edge than the door burst down with a great crash.   
  
Brit came through the doorway, face livid with rage, "Ok, where is this dude?! I'm going to kill him!!!" She glanced around, "Umm... Laura? Kayla?" She looked down at Legolas and his blood-stained shirt. "Ouch... You ok elf dude??"  
  
Legolas smiled weakly.  
  
Jacqui came out onto the roof and looked around as well, "What happened?" Was all she said.  
  
"We'll tell you later, let's just get Legolas to the hospital." Replied Kayla.  
  
"Taken care of." Said Dom, coming out onto the roof, followed by Orli, Elijah and Billy. Then came several doctors carrying a gurney, which they put Legolas on.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Asked Billy, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hands.  
  
"He'll be fine." Replied one of the men, inspecting Legolas' wound.  
  
"Take it easy, man." Said Orli, shaking Legolas' hand.  
  
"Diolla lle. {Thank you} " Said Legolas with a smile.  
  
Orli grinned back, "Lle Creoso. {You're welcome}"  
  
Elijah stepped up and pretended to duck and punch like Legolas. "You fight really good. You gotta teach me some of those moves, man!"  
  
Legolas laughed, "Okay."  
  
"Hope you get better soon." Said Dom.  
  
Legolas reached out and shook Dom's hand, "Thank you for saving my friends' lives."  
  
Dom grinned, "No problem."  
  
Billy took a sip of his whiskey, "Maybe we'll see each other again. We can drink together!" Legolas nodded, smiling.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Said the doctor quietly, "Two of you can go with us...."  
  
"Us!" Said Kayla and Laura together, "We'll go."  
  
The next morning, Laura and Kayla, asleep in the hospital waiting room were woken by the doctor.  
  
"You can see him, now." Said the doctor, "But he's asleep, and he's fine."  
  
"We'll wait out here for you." Said Jacqui, giving Brit a warning look, "You go on in..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Going in, Laura and Kayla sat down on chair on either side. Legolas was indeed asleep, laying quietly, hardly moving.  
  
"Legolas...." Said Laura quietly, almost in a whisper, "Ever since that first time I saw you, I knew you were going to be a special part in my life." She looked over at Kayla, "In Both our lives..... You mean so much to us." She leaned over and kissed Legolas' cheek.  
  
"We love you, Legolas. We always have..." Said Kayla, holding his hand.  
  
In the hall, just outside the door stood Billy Boyd, whiskey glass in hand, and Orlando Bloom listening at the door. Orlando's heart was sinking rapidly.  
  
"Which one is it you fancy again?" Asked Billy, trying to whisper.  
  
"Shhh!!" Said Orli, "The older one, Kayla."  
  
"Oh....." Said Billy with a wide grin, "Going for the older of the beauties..."  
  
"Be quiet!!" Hissed Orli, His ear pressed against the door.  
  
"Ahem..." Came a voice from behind them, they whirled around, white faced to see the doctor standing there, looking amused, "You can go in." He said.  
  
"Uh, no...." Mumbled Orli, "Just stopped by, thanks, we've got to go now.." And the two actors ran.  
  
Inside the room, Kayla and Laura stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Laura? Kayla?" Came a voice from the bed, "Did you really mean everything you said?"  
  
Laura and Kayla turned to find Legolas sitting up a little.  
  
"Legolas?" Asked Laura, In shock and mock anger, "How much of that were you awake for??"  
  
Legolas grinned, "I dunno.... most of it...."  
  
The doctor came in then, and his face broke into a smile, "Ah, he's awake. If you ladies will step outside for just a few moments, I need to change a few bandages..."  
  
Laura and Kayla nodded and turned to go. At the last moment, Laura turned back, "Legolas?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We meant every word." Said Laura quietly and the door shut behind them.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Dude, you two are totally infatuated with elf dude!!" Exclaimed Brit, as they came back into the lobby.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious, Brit!!" Replied Jacqui.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Said Brit, "We're hungry. Wanna go to lunch??"  
  
"Nah," Said Laura, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"You guys go ahead," Continued Kayla, "we'll catch up later."  
  
Brit and Jacqui nodded and left.. Laura sat down, a quiet smile on her face.  
  
"Whatcha smiling for?" Asked Kayla, sitting down beside her.  
  
Laura looked up, "huh? Oh.... um.... No reason. Just happy Legolas is ok."  
  
"Yuh-huh......" Said Kayla, raising her eyebrow, "Is it just me or are you blushing slightly?"  
  
"It's just you." Murmured Laura, blushing.  
  
"You really do LOVE Legolas, don't you??" Asked Kayla, laughing.  
  
Laura blushed again and smiled, "More than I've loved any guy before, that's for sure... What about you? Do you feel the same way?" She turned and looked at Kayla.  
  
Kayla looked around, "Well, actually...."  
  
"Yuh-huh...." Said Laura, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know..... Orlando... you know...." Kayla blushed.  
  
"Ohh!!" Said Laura, "The young, dashing, dark-haired hero type.."  
  
"well, yeah....... Isn't he nice, though??" Said Kayla, standing up and pacing a little.  
  
"And cute..." Continued Laura with a grin.  
  
"Yes and..." Kayla turned around and saw Laura's grin, "Ok! Ok!! I like him.... a lot....."  
  
"Uh-huh......" Said Laura, still grinning.  
  
"Ok, more than a lot..."  
  
"I thought so." Said Laura.  
  
Kayla blushed. "Heh...."  
  
The doctor came out into the lobby, "You can go back in if you want."  
  
"Go ahead..." Said Kayla, smiling.  
  
Laura looked back, then nervously stood and walked back into Legolas' room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kayla sat down in the waiting room grinning but jumped up almost immediately when she saw Orlando and Billy come in.   
  
"oops... I'm just.. going to... go get a drink. Don't mind me..." Said Billy and left quickly.  
  
Laura, standing at the doorway hesitated, "Um... Hi... Legolas...."  
  
Legolas, still sitting on the bed looked up quickly, "Laura! I was just thinking about you..."  
  
Laura held her breath for a moment, "oh.... And....?"   
  
"Well... um..... Hey, where's Kayla?" He asked, casting about for something to say.  
  
"She um..." Said Laura, her throat suddenly very tight, "I... um.... Excuse me!" She said and quickly ran out.  
  
"Hey, Orli...." Said Kayla, hesitating.  
  
"Um... Hi... How are you?" Asked Orli, nervously, "I was just... uh... stopping by to... uh.... umm...."  
  
"Check on Legolas?" Volunteered Kayla.  
  
"Yes!" Said Orli, "No... I mean.... I wanted to tell you... um.. talk to you..."   
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Listen, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something..."  
  
Kayla held her breath for a few seconds, then let it out slowly, "Uh-huh...."  
  
"Well, I...." Said Orli, floundering.  
  
"Um, excuse me, just a second. I'll be right back..." Said Kayla and she ran out of the waiting room towards Legolas' room.  
  
She had just reached it when she collided with Laura, running out. They both fell back with a startled cry. "Ouch!!"  
  
Laura stood up, rubbing her now sore forehead, "Legolas wants to see you..."  
  
"Is he ok?" Asked Kayla, standing also.  
  
"Yeah.." Said Laura, shrugging. She shook her head and walked towards the waiting room.  
  
Kayla went inside. "What's up?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Kayla... Um..." Said Legolas, looking both tired and nervous, "I wanted to tell Laura something... but it won't seem to come out..."  
  
"OOH!" Exclaimed Kayla with a grin, "This is perfect!!" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You love her, don't you??"  
  
"heh.... heh...." Legolas blushed and nodded.  
  
Kayla grinned, "Well, my advice to you, tell her exactly how you feel and you'll do fine."  
  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Asked Legolas, dreading the very thought.  
  
"Don't worry.... you'll do great." Said Kayla, she gave him a thumbs up and left.  
  
Laura entered the waiting room to see Orli, pacing and mumbling to himself.  
  
Orli looked up when Laura walked in, "Where did Kayla go?"  
  
Laura smiled, "She went to see Legolas, why do you ask?"  
  
Orli hesitated, "Well, I want to tell her something but I'm really nervous.."  
  
"What is it??" Asked Laura, grinning.  
  
Orli paused.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" Exclaimed Laura in a whisper, "You love my best friend!!"  
  
Orli's eyes widened in surprise, "It was that obvious?!?!??"   
  
Laura grinned again, "Yes, actually. Tell her!"  
  
Orli sighed, exasperated, "I was trying!!"  
  
"Well," Replied Laura, "When she comes out, get a move on and tell her."  
  
Kayla came out into the waiting room, "Laura!" She said, "Get in that room! He wants to see you! Go go go!!"  
  
"No problem!" Said Laura, "I'll leave you two alone..." She said and went back towards Legolas' room.  
  
Kayla raised an eyebrow as her friend left the room, "I'm confused... What was that about?"  
  
"Heh...." Orli hesitated and shrugged.  
  
Laura entered Legolas' room again. she took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you, Legolas." She said.  
  
"Laura! I- um... I need to talk to you." Said the elf at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other, "You do??" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Heh...." said Laura, "Well... Go ahead..."  
  
"No, you go." Said Legolas.  
  
"It's ok. You go, I insist." Said Laura nervously.  
  
Legolas smiled, "How about we go together?"  
  
"Ok..." Said Laura with a smile, "On 3. 1...... 2....... 3!!"  
  
"I'm in love with you!!" They said together. Their eyes widened in surprise. "Really??" They asked in unison.  
  
Out in the waiting room, Kayla smiled and then laughed.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Orli, who did not have Elvin ears.  
  
"Nothing," Said Kayla, "Laura just told Legolas her true feelings for him..."  
  
Orli hesitated and then cleared his throat nervously, "How do you feel about Legolas?"  
  
Kayla thought for a moment, "He's a great friend. He's like a brother to me."  
  
Orli sighed with relief, "about that...."  
  
Kayla raised an eyebrow, "About what??"  
  
"I want to..." Started Orli, Uncertainly.  
  
"Wait.... hang on... " Said Kayla.  
  
"There's something I wanted to... um... ask..." Continued Orlando.  
  
"Heh, me too...." Said Kayla hesitantly.  
  
Both of them took a deep breath and said together, "Are you going out with anybody??" There was a long, deep silence. Then both of them burst into laughter.  
  
The door to the waiting room opened slowly and three heads peered inside. Billy, Jacqui and Brit came slowly into the room.   
  
"All settled then?" Asked Billy, looking from Kayla to Orlando. There was a very awkward silence. "Guess not....." Said Billy finally, ".......Anyone want a drink then?" He asked, turning to Jacqui and Brit.  
  
"Ummm..." Said Jacqui, "Let's go... visit Legolas.."  
  
"Aw man, can't we get that drink instead?" Asked Brit.  
  
Billy, Jacqui and Brit walked into Legolas' room to find Legolas and Laura about to kiss.  
  
"Umm... Hi." Said Brit. Jacqui quickly covered Brit's mouth.  
  
"Definitely shoulda gotten that drink." Whispered Billy.  
  
Laura looked up to see her three friends standing at the doorway gaping at them, "what the...." Legolas and Laura both blushed.  
  
"HAHA!!" Brit started laughing at the looks on their faces and Jacqui quickly covered her mouth again.  
  
"Us, out, now... Go!!" Exclaimed Jacqui and the three of them ran out of the room, as fast as they could.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Laura turned, watching her three friends retreat. finally she laughed and said over her shoulder to Legolas, "Ok... I think they're-"  
  
She stopped and blushed when Legolas gently turned her head and kissed her. They didn't even hear Brit, Jacqui and Billy creeping back down the hall.  
  
Brit peered through the door and gasped. "They're making out!!!"  
  
Jacqui quickly covered Brit's mouth and dragged her away.  
  
Billy peered through the door, "That's a slight exaggeration." He said to himself, then looked around and ran down the hallway after Jacqui and Brit.  
  
Out in the lobby, Orli hesitated again, "Are you hungry? Do you want to go out to lunch?"  
  
"Sure." Said Kayla, smiling and walked out with Orlando.  
  
Brit, Jacqui and Billy walked back out into the lobby to find it deserted.  
  
"I'm going to go call Dom and go surfing. See Ya." Said Billy, who waved and walked out, picking up a glass of whiskey.  
  
"I wanna see the action!!!" Exclaimed Brit and turned to go back towards the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! Come on." Said Jacqui, pulling her back.  
  
After quite a long moment, or so it seemed to them, Laura and Legolas finally sat back, blushing.   
  
Laura looked down at the floor for a moment, trying to find her voice again. Finally she looked back up, "Legolas? Are you going to stay here?"  
  
Legolas paused, "Would you stay? If you were me?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Well..." Said Laura, trying to decide rationally, "I would do what my heart tells me."  
  
Legolas smiled, knowing she too was avoiding the question. "Would you come back with me? If I had to go back??"  
  
"This is my world," Said Laura, throat tight, "I don't know if I could leave it... But then you must feel that way about Middle Earth..." Legolas nodded silently.  
  
"I see the problem then..." Said Laura quietly, "Well... I don't know what to do, or what to say....."  
  
"We're stuck between worlds..." Agreed Legolas.  
  
"We have friends in both... Homes in both..." Laura sighed wearily, "It's so hard to choose..."  
  
The voices carried down the hallway and Brit and Jacqui stood silently listening.   
  
Brit's fists clenched and unclenched, "If they want to go, they're gonna have to get through ME to do it!!"  
  
Jacqui thought for a moment. She had, truthfully, been considering the same thought. "It's their decision," She said, "I'll let them decide first...... then kick their butts."  
  
Laura and Legolas, back in Legolas' room smiled. "Do you hear them out there?" Whispered Legolas.  
  
Laura smiled, "Yep... wanna teach them a lesson?"  
  
Legolas nodded and said, quite loudly, "I think we should go."  
  
Brit and Jacqui, out in the hall, deadpanned.   
  
"All right." Said Laura, loudly, "We'll tell them later then..."  
  
"No." Said Legolas, looking towards the door quickly, "It'll only upset them. We should leave now. Save them the pain....."  
  
The door slammed open. Brit and Jacqui barged in, faces white. "WHAT?!?!" They said together.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I thought that would get your attention."  
  
Jacqui took a deep breath, "Scared me for a second."  
  
Brit clenched a fist, "You're lucky you're Laura's boyfriend......"  
  
"What are you really going to do, Legolas?" Asked Laura quietly.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Maybe," Said Laura, heart and head sinking miserably, "Maybe you should just go back home... You have family and friends who love and miss you. I don't want to take that away... Maybe we weren't meant to be.."  
  
"Laura..." Said Jacqui, wondering what the heck Laura was trying to do.  
  
Laura was holding back tears, staring at the floor miserably.  
  
Legolas lifted her chin gently, "But I have friends who love me here too."  
  
"Who??" Said Brit. Jacqui punched her arm.  
  
"I'll go back to Middle Earth." Said Legolas slowly.  
  
Laura nodded and started to cry silently.  
  
"To tell my family I choose to stay here with the one I love." Continued Legolas.  
  
Laura looked up quickly, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything, in all my long years." Said the elf, "They'll understand." Laura hugged him, her tears flowing freely now.  
  
"Awwww....." Said Jacqui quietly.  
  
"How sickening...." Muttered Brit to herself.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Where's Kayla?" Asked Laura, looking up several minutes later.  
  
Brit, scowled, "She ran off with Orli... great, 2 Legolas'....."  
  
Legolas grinned, his hand entwined with Laura's, "Is two of me a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes!!" Exclaimed Brit.  
  
"No!" Replied Jacqui. Then she muttered, "I wish there were 3....."  
  
"Well, where'd they go?" Asked Laura.  
  
"To lunch." Said Jacqui.  
  
"And then...." Said Brit, with an evil smile, "Who knows....."  
  
"When'd they leave?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Two days ago." Grinned Brit.  
  
"Liar. It was 20 minutes.." Replied Jacqui.  
  
"Close enough..." Brit retorted.  
  
No sooner had that been said then Kayla's head appeared in the doorway. "Hello, Everyone!" She said Cheerfully, "We brought lunch!" Kayla and Orlando entered the room to find everyone staring at them. They looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Kayla finally.  
  
Laura pretended to look suddenly sad, "Legolas is going back..."  
  
"What?!??!?!??!!!!" Said Kayla, going pale, "But I thought you guys loved each other!"  
  
Laura grinned, "To tell his family he's going to stay here."  
  
Kayla sighed, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!!"  
  
"Where'd you guys go anyways?" Asked Jacqui.  
  
"Just to a restaurant across the street." Replied Orli, holding up a box. "Anybody hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, we didn't want to eat the horrible hospital food. So we brought pizza for everybody."  
  
"Well," Said Brit impatiently, "Are you gonna give us our food or are you going to leave it in the bag??"  
  
Kayla laughed, "Help yourselves."  
  
Brit took two slices and ate them faster than blinking.  
  
"Don't forget to breath..." Said Jacqui.  
  
"I thought you guys already went out to lunch..." Said Laura.  
  
"We did..." Replied Jacqui slowly.  
  
"That was days ago!!" Exclaimed Brit.  
  
"mmmm!" Said Legolas, taking the box, "Pizza!!"  
  
"I dunno," Said Laura, "Maybe the patient shouldn't be eating all this nice warm gooey delicious pizza. It might interfere with his medica-"  
  
"don't you even think it." Said Legolas, taking a slice of pizza.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Two days later, Legolas was released from the hospital and the friends were back home In Virginia again.   
  
One morning, Legolas woke them all early and said he must leave, but would be back soon. Everyone jumped up and went to see him off.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you..." Said Laura sadly.  
  
"I'll be back." He said, hugging Kayla, Jacqui (who looked about to faint) and Laura. Brit, he knew, would have tried to strangle him if he'd even thought about hugging her. "I'll be back." He said again.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Schwarzzaneger." Said Brit dryly.  
  
"Who?" Asked Legolas.  
  
"You know, 'I'll be back!' It's a classic line, dude!!" Said Brit, aghast  
  
Legolas shrugged and then disappeared.  
  
"Gosh, you'd think they didn't have movie theaters in Middle Earth..." Said Brit.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Gimli, Son of Gloin, had decided to go to Mirkwood for a week to see his best friend Legolas. The problem was, as King Thranduil, Legolas' father, told him, no one knew where the Elvin prince was. He'd just disappeared one morning. Now, Gimli sat in a clearing of Mirkwood, now Greenwood, forest not far from the palace, musing.  
  
"You'd think they'd be able to keep track of their own prince..." Muttered Gimli standing up and stretching his short, dwarf legs.   
  
There was a sudden bright flash behind him and then a voice, "Gimli!!" A hand clapped his shoulder.  
  
"AHH!!!!" Gimli jumped into the air and whirled around to see Legolas standing there, a huge grin on his face. "Legolas!" He said, when he found his voice again. "Where have you been!!??"  
  
"In another world...." Replied Legolas.  
  
"Say what???"  
  
"I'll explain later, I have to see my father," Said Legolas. He started to walk towards the palace.  
  
"What? Hey! Wait, now, wait!!!!" Said Gimli, following quickly.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The great double doors of the great gates were flung wide and Thranduil, king of the elves of northern Mirkwood looked up as his son, Legolas, walked in followed by the dwarf, Gimli.   
  
"Legolas," Said the King, "I see you have finally learned how to travel between worlds..."  
  
Legolas nodded, smiling, "Yes, 21st Century Earth is fascinating."  
  
"Where?? oh never mind," Said Gimli, he paused then continued, "So did you meet anyone... Special there?? Huh??" He grinned.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Yes, maybe you know her.. an elf named Laura who clearly does NOT work for Saruman." Said Legolas with another grin.  
  
"You'll never let me forget that. Will you?" Asked Gimli.  
  
"Not likely." Replied Legolas. Gimli sighed.  
  
Thranduil looked from the dwarf to his son, "Is that one of the mysterious elf girls I hear about so frequently?"  
  
"Yes, and-" Started Legolas, but he was interrupted when the doors were again flung open.  
  
Two guards came in, spears in hand. They were the guards to the front gate that had let Legolas in moments before. Now they looked apprehensive. "You're highness," Said one of the guards, "We've... um.... well, we found an intruder who walked right up to us and demanded to see you..."  
  
"What?" Asked Thranduil, thinking this extremely odd, "Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know, your highness," Said the guard, "But.... She was pretty impatient."  
  
Legolas looked up and familiar voice spoke in the hallway, "Oh, in the name of Elbereth..." Muttered Legolas to himself.  
  
"Bring her in..." Said Thranduil.  
  
The guards went out and, a moment later, Laura walked in.  
  
"Ahh!!" Exclaimed Gimli, "It's the servant of Saur-" He stopped when he saw Laura glaring at him, "Just kidding! Just kidding!!!"   
  
"Laura, what are you doing here? How did you get here??" Asked Legolas.  
  
"Same way you did..." Said Laura, "I am an elf too, you know."  
  
"I said I would come back...." Said Legolas quietly.  
  
"Since when has patience been one of my virtues, Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"And what did you come for?" Asked Thranduil, curiously.  
  
Laura debated wither or not to say 'Legolas' but she finally said, "I wanted to meet you, and visit with some friends." She smiled at Gimli, "And, of course, to see the look on Legolas' face when I showed up." Legolas pretended to scowl and Laura grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Well, Legolas" Said Thranduil, "You were about to tell me something."  
  
Laura looked up at Legolas, "You didn't tell him yet??"  
  
"Getting to it..." Said Legolas.  
  
"Oh... right...." Said Laura, suddenly feeling awkward, "Hey. Gimli, Let's go... um... let's go horseback riding."  
  
"What? You know I hate heights like that!" Exclaimed The dwarf but he caught the looks on Laura and Legolas' faces and quickly said, "Oh!! Right!! Um, sure! I love horses!! They're swell!!" He and Laura quickly left.  
  
Thranduil stared after them, "Did that dwarf just say 'swell'??"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was being unusually quiet, and his father, noticing this immediately leaned forward interestedly, "Is something bothering you, my son?"  
  
Legolas looked up and said, "I need to tell you something."  
  
There was a long quiet pause. Finally Thranduil broke the silence, "..and...?? "  
  
"It's about Laura..." Legolas continued.  
  
The king of Northern Mirkwood grinned, "Ok."  
  
Legolas cleared his throat, "I've known Laura for quite some time now, and I've grown quite... um... well, fond of her...."  
  
"Continue." Said Thranduil.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and said very quickly, "Father, I want to stay with Laura in the twenty-first century!" He took another deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
Thranduil stood up and looked at Legolas very seriously, "Are you sure?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath, making the minute seem eternal. Then he smiled brightly, "All right then, i support your decision."  
  
Legolas smiled with relief, "Thank you Father."  
  
Thranduil put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Guards! Find the girl and bring her to us. We will have one last feast before our prince leaves."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"I hate horses, I hate horses, I'm gonna be sick....." Gimli was desperately hanging on to his horses' mane, he opened his eyes and made the big mistake of looking down, "Oh this is high, this is really high... This is really really really high..."  
  
"Calm down," Said Laura, reining in her horse, "They should be done taking by now anyway."   
  
"What was Legolas going to say anyway?" Asked Gimli.  
  
Before Laura could reply, two Elfin guards came up and said, "His highness has demanded you be brought before him immediately."  
  
Gimli went pale, "Oh no! no no no!! I've seen this story before! No prisons!! No cells!! We didn't do it!!! My father told me about this! We didn't do it!!!"  
  
"Gimli, calm down, it's Legolas' dad." Said Laura, dismounting.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was yelling, then he paused, "Oh.... right...."  
  
Laura and Gimli were escorted by the two guards, Gimli was still looking a little tentative.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Asked Laura coming in.  
  
Legolas smiled and went over to her, "Nothing too dramatic."  
  
Thranduil looked from his son to the elfin girl, "We're having a small celebration before you and Legolas leave for the 21st century."  
  
"Food?" Asked Gimli excitedly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Food!!" Exclaimed Gimli.  
  
almost an hour later, after the food had all been eaten and cleared away and Laura had recounted her and Legolas' adventures together, Thranduil stood and spread his arms, smiling.   
  
"Now," He said, "It is time."  
  
"Oh here it comes..... I knew it...." Said Gimli closing his eyes and waiting to be put in chains.  
  
"Time for what?" Asked Laura and Legolas in unison. They looked at each other then back at Thranduil.  
  
"Time to crown Legolas' Princess of course." Replied Thranduil, still smiling.  
  
"WHAT!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!" Everyone else gasped in disbelief.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kayla sat down on the sofa in the living room then stood and started pacing again, "They said they were staying here! No one mentioned sneaking off in the middle of the night to who knows where-"  
  
"Middle Earth." Said Orlando Bloom, who was sitting in an armchair watching her with half worried amusement, "And calm down, they'll be back in one piece."  
  
"Not after I get through with 'em!!" Exclaimed Kayla.   
  
Orli laughed and sat back, "I feel sorry for them already then."  
  
Kayla sighed and sat down again, "Laura could have at least told me she was leaving."  
  
Orlando nodded, "But would you have let her go without you?"  
  
"And miss another adventure? No way!!"   
  
"See?"   
  
Kayla sighed, chagrined. "Well, still, what if something happened?"  
  
Orli thought for a moment, "You've been to Middle Earth before, did anything happen then??"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh, never mind then." Orli said, "They'll be back. don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worried, THEY should be worried, when they get back, I'm gonna kill them!" Kayla said as she stood and started pacing again.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Yo! Kayla! Laura! Elf dude! Actor dude! Ya got visitors!!"   
  
Kayla and Orli stood as Brit, Jacqui and two new people came down the hallway and into sight.  
  
Kayla smiled as Jacqui introduced Tamara Harrison, a short reddish blonde haired brainiac, and Mina Carroll, a tall, blonde haired nut, to Orlando.  
  
"Wait a minute," Said Mina, staring at Orli, "Wait a minute!! This is- you're not-"  
  
"Yes, he is." Said Kayla.  
  
"You're- You're-"  
  
"Yes, Mina, he is" Said Jacqui  
  
"So shut up already" Added Brit  
  
"A purple pickle eater from Saturn!!" Exclaimed Mina.  
  
There was complete and utter silence.  
  
"What?" Asked Orli, looking extremely confused.  
  
"Ignore her," Said Tamara, "and life will be so much simpler..."  
  
Orli nodded, "right..."  
  
"So, where's Laura?" Asked Tamara, looking around.  
  
"And elf dude?" Added Brit.  
  
"Well," Started Orli, "They-"  
  
There was a bright flash directly above them and two people fell onto the floor in front of them. They got up slowly.  
  
"I'll never get used to those landings....." Said Legolas, standing up and rubbing a sore spot on his arm.   
  
Laura nodded and smiled, "Umm... we're home?"  
  
Kayla took a deep breath and Orli quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Laura," Asked Tamara suddenly, "Why are you wearing a crown?"  
  
Laura blushed as everyone looked at the silver crown resting on top of her head, "It's too embarrassing, I don't even want to talk about it." 


End file.
